Supernatural In The Woods
by PassionatelyHiddlestoned
Summary: College students Sam, Dean, Gabriel, Crowley, and Jessica go up to a cabin for the weekend to have a good time. Gabriel brings his brother Cas, who wants to get to know Dean a little better. But when they get there, things aren't as they seem, and this trip they took might very well be their last. AU, contains Destiel and Samica :D (Cabin in the Woods AU-major character deaths)
1. Who's Fault Is It Anyway?

"The whole thing's just stupid," Frank Devereaux said, filling up a cup of black coffee. Rufus shrugged, pouring a little aged whiskey into his coffee. "I think you too was meant for each other. All you gotta do is go get the woman!"

Frank rolled his eyes, and huffed. "I'm not good with women… I'm not good with people for that matter." Rufus laughed. "Well, can't disagree with you there, Frank."

The two walked out to the main hallway, sipping their drinks. "Ahem!" a voice said from behind them, and they turned to see Charlie, a quirky redhead hacker that worked for the company.

"Guys!" she said, and they frowned. "What?" "Japan's scenario failed! We are so doomed. Like, doomed as in Princess Leia when she tried to shoot those storm troopers." Rufus shook his head, and Frank chuckled. "No need to worry, Charlie, everything will go smoothly for the U.S.. Always does." She bit her lip.

"What would H do?" "Huh?" "What would- oh, never mind. You guys better be on the ball in there, or everyone's gonna pay!" "Okay, calm down, Charlie," Rufus reassured, "The last time we came this close was in 98. But we fixed it." "Yeah…" "Right. As a matter of fact, who's fault was it in 98 that it came so close, Frank?"

Frank turned. "The computing department, I believe." "Yeah. Charlie, where do you work again?" The two laughed, and Charlie stomped her foot. "All I'm saying is, we can't risk anything!"

They nodded, and got into a cart, driving down through another hall.

"Hey, my computer's been acting up since last weekend, Frank," Rufus said, "Can you come over to check it out?" Frank was too busy inspecting his coffee mug to hear.

"Are you… even hearing me right now?"

**SUPERNATURAL IN THE WOODS**


	2. Let's Go!

Dean Winchester looked around his room, making sure he had every last thing packed for the weekend trip up to Bobby's cabin.

Bobby had taken him and his brother in after their mom and dad had died in a fire, and was like an uncle to them. He had told Sam and Dean that if they ever wanted to use the old cabin he had up in the stretches of woods and wilderness, they could go up at any time. He was a pretty cool uncle.

"Dude, you coming?" a voice called from the hallway, and Sam, his brother, walked in. "Yeah, yeah, I'm coming," Dean said, looking through his closet one more time. Sam scoffed.

"Since when did you become the anal one? I thought I was the one who was the organization freak." Dean glared at his brother. "Shut up, alright? I just want to make sure we're packed. I don't want a repeat of the last trip we took, to California, you know, the road trip?"

Sam laughed. "Yeah, when Crowley forgot his beloved black tie. He made us turn around and drive back to get it."

Just then, a third person entered the room.

"Hiya, Samsquatch!" Gabriel trilled, skipping in. He had been best friends with Sam since grade two, and the two were inseparable. He stayed over at their place a lot.

"Hey Gabe," Dean and Sam said at the same time to the significantly shorter friend. "You guys ready to go?" Gabriel asked, and Sam's phone went off.

"Hey, it's Jess," he said, and opened his phone. Jessica was Sam's girlfriend, and she was also coming on the trip. "She says she'll be here in five. Better get going, neat-freak," Sam joked, and Dean balled his fists.

"Oh, guys, my bro's coming along too, that alright?" Gabe asked, "He's not a downer or anything, he's pretty cool. He's just kinda quiet at first." "Oh, Castiel?" Sam asked, "Yeah!"

Gabe looked over at Dean, grinning. "And good news, D-man… he swings your way!" Dean went bright red. "Hey, yeah, now that I think of it, you guys might be kinda good together," Sam commented, "He's an English major. He's really smart, I think I've even seen him drop in on some of my pre-law courses at the college."

Dean scowled. "If you guys treat this like a setup, I'm gonna have no fun at all, okay?" he said, and the two put their hands up.

"Dude, you've got to pack this," Sam said, holding up Dean's black swim trunks while suggestively wiggling his eyebrows, and Gabriel leaned in, making the sexual tongue in cheek motion.

Dean clenched his jaw. "Get out of my damn room, you two!" he said, and shut the door as the others ran out laughing hysterically. Dean sighed, but couldn't help crack a smile as he thought of what Gabe's brother Cas might look like. He had never met him before, which was weird judging how close they were to Gabe's family.

Down at the rambler on the street, Sam greeted Jess as she hugged him. She was a pre-med student at their uni, and had been with Sam since second year high school.

Sam picked her up, and they kissed. "You look good," Sam grinned, and Jessica smiled, flipping her curly blonde hair once before getting her bags. Sam went over to help while Gabriel got into the big camper, joining his brother who was already waiting in there.

"Ugh…ya know, Jess… it's a weekend trip, not an evacuation," Sam puffed as he hoisted four of Jess' bags into the rambler. She tossed her head back and laughed. "Trust me, Sam, there's nothing in there that _you_ won't be glad I brought." Sam chuckled. "I'm shuttin' right up."

Dean finally came down, tossing his bag into the camper as well. Jess gave him an enthusiastic hug, and he got on to join Gabe and…

Cas.

_Oh my god,_ Dean thought, _this is him?_

Cas was a brunette that had dark, dark brown hair and the bluest eyes possible. He was wearing kind of dressy clothes, with a trench coat. "Ready for a banquet, Castiel?" Gabriel laughed, and Cas blushed.

"Hey… you look fine," Dean reassured, and Cas just blushed even more at this.

Gabe positioned his mouth in an O, then grinned, looking slightly like an elf. "Awww, ain't that sweet. I'll leave you two to it, then," he said, hopping out of the car.

The two awkwardly looked at each other, immediately looking away afterward.

"I'm, uh… Dean," Dean said, swallowing the lump in his throat he had from just looking at this guy.

Cas looked up a little. "I'm Castiel. Well, Cas… or Castiel, whatever you, prefer…" Dean nodded, moving a little closer. "C-Cas is fine." Cas nodded, and the two sat in silence, both sneaking peeks at each other when the other wasn't looking.

Suddenly, they all heard the sound of smooth jazz coming from an approaching black Mercedez Benz, which could only mean one thing.

"Crowley!" Jessica shouted. "Hello, darling," Crowley said, rolling down the window, "Am I on time?" He got out, tucking his flask of aged whiskey away into his pocket. "Hello Moose," he grinned, and looked to Dean, "Squirrel." "Crowley, you can't drink and drive," Sam pointed out, but he just shrugged.

"Well? Let's get going, shall we?" the Brit said, gesturing toward the rambler, and they all smiled as they got on board.

"Everybody ready?!" Sam called back as he started the gas. Everyone cheered, and they set off.

Little did the group know that their departure was being monitored by someone on the roof of their place.

Bela touched an earpiece from atop the roof. "They've left. We're right on schedule."


	3. Beware The Cabin

Sam pulled the rambler into an abandoned gas station.

They got out, and started looking around for someone to help them.

"Hello?!" Dean shouted. Gabriel volunteered to go search the dilapidated looking roadhouse.

"Helloooo?" Gabe called, "Anybody home?!" He looked around at all the weird stuff in this convenience store, like animal pelts, and age-old jerky. "Yuck," he mumbled, and went out. "Nope, nobody in ther-" "You come here uninvited!"

A man stepped out out of nowhere in front of Gabe, and he jumped. "Ah! Who are you?" he asked, backing up to his friends.

"Name's Ash. I run this house. Sign says closed, ya know."

Sam frowned. "Yeah, we were looking to buy some gas. We can't get to the cabin if we don't fill up, ya know?" Ash raised his eyebrows. "Huh. Going up to the old cabin, are ya?"

Dean nodded slowly. "Yeah… it belongs to our uncle." Ash nodded, the hair in the back of his mullet swishing. "Well, I've seen plenty come and go… but ever since the war of heaven and hell…"

They all looked confused out of their minds. "Which war?" Jessica asked. "You know damn well which war!" Ash snapped, and Jessica huddled into Sam. "Is that the war of the great fictional storybook land?" Crowley mocked, "With princesses and dragons and such?"

Ash glared at Crowley. "You mocking me, boy?" "You were disrespectful to my friend." Ash regarded Jessica with a scoff. "That whore?"

Sam suddenly lost all air of calm, and stepped forward into the guy's face, towering above him. "What did you say?!"

Gabriel and Dean split them up, and Ash just chuckled. "Whatever. You'll all be gone soon, so why should I care?" Cas looked up from the pump at the camper, frowning at this. "Let's go everyone," he suggested, and Sam tossed a couple of bills at the man.

Crowley hung back for a second. "Well, good luck with your business endeavours sir. I hear the rotary telephone will be coming out around here sometime soon, that's going to be big!" he mocked, and walked over to the rambler. "Bloody imbecile…" he muttered as he got in.

Ash watched them drive off on the dirt road, and picked up a phone inside the shop.

"The kids have passed through the gate. They have come to the killing floor. Get the monitoring systems ready- they approach the cabin."

The six kept driving until they got deep enough into the forest, and found Bobby's cabin.

"Wow," Jessica said. "This is awesome!" Gabriel exclaimed, running in, and the rest followed. The place was nice- and they had it all to themselves.

"So. Who wants to go for a swim?" Sam asked, and they all chose rooms. Sam and Jessica took one together, Dean took one that just happened to be next to Castiel's, and Crowley and Gabriel took the remaining two rooms.

Dean set his stuff down on his bed, and found a painting hanging on his wall. He frowned as he saw what it was. There was some creepy family in it, portrait style. But one of the little girls was holding a shaving razor, and there was carnage on the floor in front of them.

Dean chuckled. "Yeah, I don't think so," he muttered, and took it down.

Just then, he jumped as he saw Castiel through the wall. There was a glass, like a window or something. But… it seemed as though Cas didn't know Dean could see him.

"A mirror window," Dean said to himself, grinning, "Cool!" He watched Cas intently stare at himself in what the latter obviously saw as a mirror. Dean felt a butterfly sensation as he looked into those blue eyes…

Oh.

OH.

Dean winced as Cas began to take off his shirt, and he looked away. Then looked back. Then looked away. But… his lean frame was so enticing…

He watched a little bit, but Dean finally had to put a foot down when Cas began to take his pants off as well. He banged on the wall.

"Hey! Hold up."

They all went into Cas' room.

"Woah… this is amazing," commented Jessica. "You know, we should make sure there are no more of these in the other rooms," Dean remarked, smirking, "Cause you know how much Crowley loves to watch you two go at it," he said to Sam and Jessica, who blushed.

"Oh, I love nothing more than to watch you lot get busy. I've nothing better to do with my life," Crowley quipped, rolling his eyes and going back to his room.

Dean went up to Cas. "Hey, um… you wanna switch rooms? You might feel a little better if… ya know… _you_ had the window instead…?" Cas nodded, looking relieved. "Thank you very much, Dean."

Dean nodded, and moved his stuff.

When he got to the new room, Cas looked over at the window of the mirror, and saw Dean taking off his shirt as well for swimming.

He bit his lip. This guy's muscles were freaking god-like… _oh god_, Castiel thought, _am I_… he looked down, and back up frantically. Yup.

He grabbed his swim trunks, which were still wet from the last use, and that put out the fire in his pants after watching the spectacular grooves in Dean's chest. He was part of the college basketball team, so…

Then, Dean started to take his pants off, and Cas looked away quickly. "Oh… um… er…" he mumbled, and put the painting back up, even though it thoroughly creeped him out.

They all exited their rooms, and went out to the lake together.

"CANNONBALL!" Gabe shouted as he jumped in, and Dean jumped in after him.

"Holy shit, this is cold!" Dean said, shivering. Gabriel laughed. Crowley dipped a toe in. "Haha. This is so, inexplicably not happening," he said, and Dean booed him. "Come on, Crowley, you can't pass up a chance to lake swim!"

Crowley just smirked, putting on his dark sunglasses. "Oh, who said I wasn't coming in?" He then took out a blow up floatee, the full lounge mat type, and blew it up, pouring a drink for himself and getting on, floating out to the middle. Gabe and Dean just watched him, smiling at their friend's natural behaviour.

Sam and Jess made it up to the dock, and Sam peeled off his shirt. "Let's go," Sam said. "Yeah… maybe I'll just catch some sun for a while," Jessica said as she took off her sundress to reveal a purple bikini.

"Come on, Jess!" Gabe shouted, "It's nice and polar, just for you!" Jessica laughed. "You guys enjoy. I'll keep Cas company over here." Cas was sitting with his feet in the water, reading a book.

"Hey, what is that?" Sam suddenly said. They all turned. "In the water out there, what is that?" Dean looked behind him, and so did Gabe apprehensively. "Dude, what the hell?" Dean asked, "Stop it!" "No, no, I'm serious! It looks just like… my girlfriend!" he said, pushing Jessica in.

She landed in the cold water with a scream, and came up to the surface, shivering. "Oh my god, I hate you, Sam!" she shouted, and Sam laughed. "Oh, there's something else in the lake!" he called, and jumped in. "It's a gorgeous man!"

Jessica climbed onto his shoulders. "I'm so gonna kill you!" "No, don't kill the gorgeous man… we're endangered!"

Dean chuckled as he watched them roughhouse in the water, and decided to swim to shore to visit with Cas.

"Hey," Dean said to him, and tousled his hair a little to get the water off. Cas looked up, and smiled, bookmarking his book. "Whatcha reading?" he asked, and Cas turned the cover side up. "Homer's the Odyssey." Dean raised an eyebrow. "You got a thesis or something on that?"

Cas laughed, and sound that made Dean churn inside. "No, I actually find Greek mythology very interesting." Dean hummed, looking over his shoulder at the big book. He could never read something like that for fun. He didn't really like reading in the first place. But he wasn't about to tell Cas that.

"Yeah," Dean said, "Uh, I like the one about that guy, um, Jason and the Juggernauts?"

"What you basically just said, is Jason and the large trucks, you bloody imbecile," Crowley pointed out snarkily as he floated past them. Dean glared at him, and Cas looked down, smiling. "That's alright if you didn't know the name. Jason and the Argonauts is a good story."

The two sat, then sort of looked at each other, then looked away again.

"So, uh, you on any teams at school?" Dean asked, and Cas shook his head. "No. I prefer to sit quietly on the stairs or in the library just reading or working." Dean nodded.

"How about you?" Cas asked. "Yeah, basketball team. I'm the captain, actually." Cas nodded, and felt himself smile. _That's why his chest is so sexy,_ he thought to himself, blushing at the thought.

They turned slightly, and looked at each other, this time not turning away. Dean's eyes dropped down to Cas' lips, and Cas leaned a little closer….

"HEY YOU TWO!" they heard, and a large splash of water hit them. They turned to find Gabriel swimming by. "Get in the water, or I'll pull you in!"

Dean and Cas both laughed, and Dean got back into the water, giving Cas a little smile before he rejoined the others.

"Alright people, betting windows are open sesame!" Rufus called, turning to everyone in the room. "Come place your bets here!" Frank grumbled, and everyone started piling in, examining the board full of monsters.

"Hmm," Charlie mused, fanning herself with a wad of cash, "I think I'll bet on the Wendigo," she said. "Wow. No vamps for you this year?" "Nah, I think I'll change things up a little bit, see if that gets me anywhere."

Frank bet on the Djinn, and Rufus bet on the Rugaru. "Again?" Frank asked, and Rufus nodded. "I can feel it Frank," he said, "I know I'll get to see a Rugaru this year." "Come on, Rufus, why would you want to? They're horrible, and vicious!"

Rufus shrugged, and put their names up on the board.


	4. The Cellar

It was nighttime now at the cabin, and the group was preparing for their first awesome night.

Sam plugged in his Ipod, and Dean immediately got up.

"No, no, no, no, no," the older brother said, and Sam raised his eyebrows innocently. "What?" "No way are we listening to that crap." He plugged in his own Ipod, and ACDC began playing. The other friends laughed, and Jess wrapped her arms around Sam's torso.

"I like your music, baby," she said, and Sam grinned, going over to sit in one of the chairs with Jessica on his lap.

"Let's play truth or dare!" suggested Gabriel, and Crowley groaned as he poured more scotch on the rocks into a glass. "You go first, then, Gabe!" Sam said, passing out beers to everyone else. Gabriel agreed with a grin, and squinted around at everyone, looking for a victim.

"Castiel." "What?" "Truth or Dare?" "Oh. Um…"

He desperately wanted to pick truth, since he wasn't normally comfortable with any dares, especially Gabriel's, but he really wanted to seem fearless in front of Dean.

"Dare." Everyone raised their eyebrows. "Whew! Alright-y, then… I dare you…to make out with…." Castiel's eyes widened, and Dean felt his throat go dry as Gabe looked directly at him for a second devilishly.

"That moose, over there." "What, Sam?" Crowley smirked, "Talk about brotherly jealousy." "No, not that moose. The one on the wall!" "Gabe, that's not a moose," Jessica pointed out, "It's a wolf." "Whatever! I don't know animals." "Probably because you're half drunk," Dean pointed out, and Gabe just rolled his eyes.

"Alright," Cas sighed, getting up. Dean was extremely surprised that he was going to do it.

Cas gulped as he came up to the wolf head mounted on the wall, and slowly went in to kiss it. He squeezed his eyes shut as he did, and closed his lips around the wolf's.

Dean watched closely, Castiel's movements making Dean feel a little warm. This was the one and only instant he had ever wished he was a wolf.

Cas finished, and came to sit back down, everyone cheering and applauding him.

Cas looked over to Dean, who smiled at him. "Okay," he said, "Dean?" he asked, and he looked at him. "Y-yeah?" Dean asked looking into his eyes. "I… Truth or Dare?" he asked, and Dean exhaled. "Uh, dare."

In the monitoring room, Rufus and Frank looked at each other. "Now would be the perfect time for initiation," Frank said, and Rufus nodded, pressing a button.

Back in the cabin, the cellar door slammed open, and everyone jumped out of their seat. "What the-" "Hell was that?!" "Huh?" "How did that open?" "What's going on?"

They all crept slowly over to the door, and looked down. "Creepy…" Jessica mumbled, and Sam put an arm around her.

"We've got to check it out." "Who said anything about _we_?" Gabriel asked. Cas looked at Dean apologetically. "I… dare you?"

Dean sighed, and looked back down. What the hell. He might as well. "It was probably an animal or something," Sam said. "Yeah, the ghost of that wolf trying to get back at us for making it make out with Castiel," Gabriel teased, and Cas crossed his arms.

"Alright, shut up, I'll do it," Dean told Gabe, and Jess handed him a lantern. He went down the first few steps, and they were creaky. "Uh, maybe you shouldn't actually," Cas said timidly, "It sounds like dangerously old wood."

Dean went down anyway, finally making it to the bottom.

"Son of a bitch," he muttered, looking around. There were piles of stuff everywhere, and they all looked like old artifacts.

"What?" Sam called down. "You guys have got to come see this," Dean replied.

They all shuffled down the stairs, and gasped as they saw everything.

"Oh my god, look at look at this!" Jessica said, picking up a strange-looking gold bottle with metallic blue mist inside. "These are amazing," Sam said, looking at a stone with a symbol carved into it. "This is an ancient marking that means… carnage, I think."

Crowley picked up a tooth that looked like it belonged to some kind of hellish dog, Cas went over to a box containing course grey hairs, Gabriel picked up a vile of blood, and Dean went over to an ancient looking scroll.

They each played with their object. Jessica was about to uncap the bottle, Castiel was about to touch a hair, Gabriel was about to shake the vile, Crowley was about to feel the point of the tooth, and Sam was about to rub the stone, when Dean suddenly called everyone. "Hey guys… look at this."

They all gathered around him.

"What is it?" Castiel asked, and Dean opened the scroll. "It's a scroll, with a bunch of latin on it."

"What does it say?" "I'll read it-" "NO!" Crowley suddenly said, and they all looked at him funny. "Hey, I know enough about Latin to know that you shouldn't read it when you FIND IT ON A SCROLL IN SOMEONE'S BASEMENT! MORONS!" Gabriel rolled his eyes. "You're being stupid, just relax!"

"I'm being stupid?! I am?!" "Maybe Crowley is right, guys…" Jess said, but Sam just shrugged. "What harm could it do to just see what the thing says? It's interesting." Crowley put his head in his hands.

Dean took a deep breath, and looked back to the scroll. He began to read.

"_Ianua magna Purgatorii, _

_clausa est __ob nos, _

_lumine eius ab oculis nostris retento. _

_Ianua magna aperta tandem."_

"Now you've done it," Crowley said, and they all waited in silence.

Nothing.

"You see?" Gabriel said, slapping Crowley on the back. They reluctantly walked back upstairs, leaving the weird stuff down there.

Somewhere, off in the distance, the lake began to ripple. The ripples got larger and larger, until a huge explosion went off under the surface, releasing a group of black entities under the water.

They all shot off in a different direction, and when they got to shore, they made their way into the forest, opening their giant mouths to reveal rows of sharp, shiny teeth.


	5. What Was That?

"We have our winners, ladies and gentlemen, it's the Leviathans!" Frank called out, "Congrats for the betting pool go to- logistics!"

Rufus was standing over by the screens, sulking.

Frank came up beside him, and sighed. Rufus looked on quietly. "He had the stone in his hands!" he finally said. "I know, I know. But hey- the Chompers are pretty cool too. 100% clearance rate." "Yeah, I guess."

They watched the screen as things in the cabin began to get heated. "Ready to increase farimones even more?" Frank asked, and Rufus smiled. "And add personality opposite gases. Hell yeah, Frank."

"_You, shook me all night long!"_

More ACDC played as Jessica kissed Sam, sitting on his lap and rubbing his shoulders. Sam's hands went to her back as they continued to make out, and finally, he got up, standing her up too.

"Uh, guys, we're….gonna take a little walk, alright?" Sam grinned, and Jessica laughed as they walked out the front door, stumbling into the night.

Crowley frowned, but didn't think much of it as the two ran off into the forest together. "Well, that's my cue to go and get some rest," Crowley said, retiring to his room with his glass. Gabriel clucked his tongue, realizing it was only him and Cas and Dean left. "Heh… I'll leave you two alone. Don't do anything I wouldn't do, Castiel!" he called, skipping out to his room, and dark red coloured Cas' cheeks.

Branches crackled underneath their footsteps as they ran deeper and deeper into the woods, and at last, they came to a clearing.

"Oh, Jess," Sam groaned as she wrapped her arms around him. "I want you, Sam," she whispered, and he nodded, laying her down on a bed of moss. He brought his lips down over hers, and they rolled over together. Jess peeled Sam's shirt off.

Jessica moaned as Sam slipped her shorts off, and the two kept kissing. Jessica dragged her hand down Sam's heaving back, and extended her arm out to the grass beside them, clutching the ground.

Just then, out of nowhere, a knife was stabbed through her hand, sending her screaming.

Sam pulled away, and looked up to what seemed like a regular person, just with teeth instead of a face.

The two scrambled back in horror, Jessica holding her hand as blood poured down her arm. Sam tried to get up and help Jess up too, but the thing stabbed him in the back.

"Ah!" he gasped, and Jess screamed again. "SAM!" she shouted, and Sam grimaced as he pulled the blade from his shoulder. They tried to run, but one of the monsters tossed a rope around Jess, pulling her back to them.

Sam turned back. "No!"

Two monsters held him back as Jessica was pulled up, being held tightly as one came up right behind her, licking its lips. Sam's eyes widened, and he struggled against the two holding him back. It did no good.

"Sam…" she breathed, tears rolling down her cheeks. "JESS! NO!" Sam shouted, and the creature threw its head back, opening its giant jaws. "SA-" she began to cry, but was cut off by the leviathan bringing its mouth down around her neck.

"Hey Cas," said Dean, coming over to join him with a mug of beer. "Oh, hello Dean. I was attempting to make sense of this scroll you read earlier. It appears to read: "Door of the Great of Purgatory, it is shut up on account of us, from the eyes of His light to our retained. Terrible creatures whose claws and teeth, and never touched human flesh. She opened her throat of her to the world of us, now, the gateway to a great open at last!"

Dean raised his eyebrows. "That's not, like, totally morbid or anything." "I know. It's strange… why would something like that be in your uncle's cabin?" Dean laughed. "Well, my uncle has got some pretty… crazy stuff, let's just say. Nothin' this wacko, though."

They looked at each other, and suddenly, Dean leaned in to Cas, their noses almost touching. "I… like you, Cas," Dean mumbled huskily, and Cas looked down shyly. "I like you too, Dean."

Dean put a hand behind Cas' head, and brought their lips together in a sweet, deep kiss. Cas' eyes widened at first, but then eventually closed in bliss as Dean continued to kiss him. Their tongues met in the middle, and the soft little noises that Cas was making was doing things to Dean that he hadn't felt in a long time.

"Oh, jesus, Cas," Dean whispered, and Cas stood up with him, both of them moving toward Dean's bedroom. "Dean…" Cas whispered, "I don't…I mean, I've never…" Dean looked at him. "Hey- nothing you're not comfortable with."

Cas smiled, nodding, then making up his mind, kissed Dean back again, the two lying back onto the blankets together. Dean undid the top few buttons of Cas' shirt, and Cas cautiously lifted Dean's t-shirt a little to put a ginger hand on his companion's hard abs.

"Mmm…Dean…" Cas muttered, and Dean moved a strand of hair away from Cas' forehead as he stared down at his blue eyes. He could get lost in them for hours.

Just as things were about to progress, the front door banged open, and in ran a dirt-covered Sam.

Everyone ran out of their rooms, and found him there, panting and locking the door. He had dirt all over him, and… blood?

"Dude, is that blood?" Dean asked, and Sam ran as far away from the door as he could. "There's… there's something out there! It got Jess, I…" "It got Jess? What did? What the hells are you talking about?" Gabriel asked.

Sam took a shaky breath. "There was… a thing, with… with teeth, and, and, it got Jessica!" He looked ready to cry, and Gabe went over, trying to comfort him.

"What's all this commotion?" Crowley asked, rubbing his eyes, and suddenly, a hand broke through the wall right in front of him. His eyes widened, and he joined the others quickly. "What in bloody hell is going on?!" he shouted.

"Weird teeth things, I think," Dean said, and suddenly, the door started to open. "BAR IT!" shouted Sam, and Dean and Cas helped bring the sofa over in front of it.

The thing pounded a few times, and with huge force, knocked open the door anyway.

It was holding something. A head.

"Oh…god!" Cas said, covering his mouth, and Gabe stood frozen as he stared at it. Sam started to cry, and even Crowley looked a little sick.

"Jess… oh god, Jess…" Sam cried, and Dean and Gabe rushed the door, closing it on the guy and barring it properly this time.

"What the hell is going on?!" Gabe shouted, and Crowley massaged his temples. "It must have been the latin." "How is that possible?" Sam asked, and Cas looked down. "That would seem like a reasonable assumption. The translation foretold this happening to us."

Suddenly, a hole was punched in the door, and Dean looked around. "Alright, everyone, we have to stay together!" he called, and back in the room, Frank and Rufus sighed.

"Pump the gas?" "Yup."

The two pressed a button, and a thin gas suddenly sprayed around Dean. A hazy look crossed over his face. "Actually…on second thought… let's split up."

The mist reached Sam, Gabe, and Cas.

"Yeah," Gabe agreed in a trance, and Cas nodded, "Yeah, good idea."

Crowley stared at them. "Seriously?!"

The whole got bigger, and Dean jumped. "Alright, everyone in their rooms, now!" They all ran to their spaces, and the two guys locked them in.

Crowley looked at his door, frowning. "Hmmm…" he mused, "Something's amiss…"

Just then, he accidentally knocked over a lamp. "Bugger," he muttered, but as he picked it up, he found something attached to it. A wire!

He frowned again. "What the… what is this?" He looked around suspiciously. "Some kind of show?" He sat by the window. "Interesting…"

Just then, a pair of hands grabbed him from behind, and pulled him outside the window. He yelped, and grabbed for the first thing on the dresser before he fell.

It happened to be a scotch bottle.

"Oh, no…" he said to himself, "This was my favourite. Aged so nicely." He sighed, and hit the leviathan on the head with it, straightening his clothes afterward.

But the thing just got back up, and Crowley's smile dropped. It grabbed him, and dragged him into the forest as he screamed for someone to hear him.

He was silenced as the leviathan tossed back its head, revealing its huge mouth, and started to eat.


	6. Gotta Get Out

Inside his room, Dean waited on his bed, panting.

None of this could be happening. Jess was dead! Normally, he would've thought his brother was pulling a prank on them, but the look of horror on Sam's face told the truth for him. And the fact that there were currently a group of these things trying to get into the cabin.

Over in Cas' room, he was taking deep breaths, trying not to panic. This was the most eventful night of his life, even more so than senior prom! He closed his eyes, counting to ten. His breathing began to steady out, but that didn't stop how fast his heart was beating.

He paced and paced, and suddenly, of all things, his mind wandered to Dean. He wondered if he was okay. He felt a pang of remorse, that he didn't get to finally share that moment with Dean-

*CRASH!*

Cas jumped as a hand crashed through his window. "Ah!" he cried, and the hand clawed at the inside of his wall, sending him to the back of the room shaking.

"Hey!" he heard a voice say from behind the wall, and suddenly, a lamp crashed through the window mirror, Dean jumping through and extending a hand. "Follow me!"

Cas breathed out in relief, and grabbed Dean's hand, following him. After a few kicks, he busted the door down, running over to Sam's room. The door was already open, and Sam came out from the living room, accompanied by a very anxious looking Gabriel. "Come on!" Sam shouted, jangling the car keys he had picked up, and they all ran to the rambler.

On the way, Dean paused. "Wait- what about Crowley?" Sam turned back sadly. "They got him, too." Dean bit down on his tongue hard to keep from tearing up again, and Cas ran his hands through his hair.

They made the trek through the short bout of woods before they made it to the rambler, and Dean got in after Sam, Gabe promptly shutting the door. They peeled away, and Dean relaxed a little, turning back to Cas.

But there was no Cas.

"Cas?!" Dean shouted, and Sam looked back. "CASTIEL?!" Dean called, looking around, and he looked back from the window. "Oh my god," Gabe whispered, eyes widening, and Dean saw it. Cas screaming for help, as two of those things pulled him back into the cabin. "DEAN!" Cas screamed, his face twisted in fear. He clawed at the ground as they pulled him.

"NO! We…we have to go back!" Dean said frantically, "W-we can't just leave him there to die!" Gabe swallowed worriedly. "Yeah… we can't leave Cas."

Sam sighed. "He's already dead. We'd be too late." Dean tried to protest, but he knew his brother was right. They had left him behind, and now, he was going to die because of that.

They drove down the stretch of trail they had arrived on, and finally made it to a tunnel.

Frank and Rufus watched this. Frank chuckled. "That's cute. They think they can actually escape." Frank smiled with him, and they pressed another button, caving in the entrance to the tunnel.

"Wha- what the hell?!" Sam shouted, slamming the palms of his hands into the steering wheel. Dean frowned. "That's not possible." "What's going on?" Gabe asked, climbing up to the front.

"That was our only way out!" Sam said in frustration. The three got out, looking around. Gabe rubbed his chin. "What if…" he looked out to the other side of the path, on the other side of the narrow forest road. There was a huge drop off in between.

Just then, Sam got an idea, grinning as he remembered the motorcycle he had on the back of the rambler.

He got on, backing up as far as possible and revving the engine.

"Sammy, you don't have to do this," Dean murmured, scared for his brother, and Sam smiled slightly at him. "I do, Dean. It's the only way. I know you're the big brother, and it's your job to protect me and all that, but you know I have to do this. Once I get back to civilization, I'm gonna come back with cops and helicopters, and huge friggin' guns, and these things are gonna pay."

Dean nodded reluctantly, and Gabe slapped Sam on the back. "May the force be with ya, buddy," he whispered, and Sam laughed a little. "You give it your all, Sam," Dean said, "You can do this. You remember when we were kids, and you did that bike jump? How Dad was so proud?"

Sam smiled sadly, eyes tearing up. "Yeah. Yeah, I do." He backed up. "I'll come back for you guys. I promise." He then floored it, and the motorcycle soared over the ditch, raising hope in Dean's and Gabe's chests as they watched him. He was gonna make it. He was gonna-

Suddenly, he slammed into an invisible force in the middle of the void, falling down into the depths of the dark valley underneath.

The two stood there, speechless for a moment.

"What…" Gabe muttered, "How the hell did that happen, there's…there's nothing there!" Dean stood there, slack jawed, then started to process what just happened. "S-Sam…" he whispered, "SAMMY!" he shouted, tears spilling over his cheeks.

Gabe also looked ready to cry, and he dropped down to his knees. Dean saw him, and choked down a sob. "Gabe… Gabe, get up. We have to find another way out, we stick together. We can't let Sam and Cas and Crowley die for nothing, okay? Okay? Hey, you with me?!"

Gabe just looked up, but he seemed as though there was nobody there anymore- only empty eyes. He slowly nodded, and got up, trudging back to the rambler.

Gabriel got into the driver's seat, and started the engine, backing up. "We'll, uh… drive through the woods until we find someone to help," Gabe suggested as he started to drive, and Dean nodded. But he knew, deep down, that there was something here that did not want them to leave.

The two had been driving for hours, and they had only seen mile after mile of trees. They were beginning to give up hope.

"I don't think this means jack squat," Dean commented, and Gabe sighed. "We have to… god, we have to keep going, alright? Like you said- if we just stick toge-"

Just then, he was cut off by a blade going through his throat from behind the seat.

Dean jumped. _Dammit, they must've gotten in here somehow._

He flew up, hitting his head on the ceiling as the rambler veered off the side of the road into the lake.

Dean felt the cold water envelop him and shock his body, and the sharp pain coming from his head wasn't helping. He tried to swim out of the rambler underwater before the monsters got a hold of him, but his shirt snagged the broken side mirror. He clenched his jaw, and finally pulled free, swimming up to the dock in the pitch black night with whatever strength he had left.

He hoisted himself breathlessly up onto the dock, and pulled himself forward, hoping to at least get a moment to catch his breath before they found him. He exhaled, when suddenly, he saw a pile of black ooze at his feet materialize into someone. Dean's eyes widened, and the thing grabbed him by the neck, lifting him up.

Back in the control room, Frank and Rufus had invited everyone in, having a party to celebrate the close call.

"This year sure made me hold my breath," Charlie said, smiling, "It was kinda sad, though, ya know? I mean, they had so much heart…" Frank shrugged. "Gotta keep the customer satisfied."

Just then, the phone rang, and Rufus and Frank both frowned. Rufus answered, and Frank called out to everyone, "Hey! Music off, now!"

There was total silence, when finally, Rufus paled a little. "What?! Still alive? Which one of 'em?!"


	7. Going Underground

It held a dagger up to Dean's face, prepared to stab him. He squeezed his eyes shut, waiting for it. Instead, he heard a *thump* sound, and he was quickly dropped.

He hit the dock, and opened his weak eyes to see what had happened.

"Cas?!" he cried happily, and Cas offered a hand. "I… escaped from my captors… I hid in this grave over here, and I found an elevator." Dean raised his eyebrows. "An elevator?" "I know, it sounds strange. Follow me, before this thing wakes."

The two walked toward the cabin, and Dean observed Cas, who was wincing and walking with a limp. "Hey, you okay?" Cas nodded, grimacing again. "It's only a sprain." Dean rubbed his neck guiltily. "Hey, um... Cas? I really wanted to go back for you earlier, I was begging Sam-" "Dean," Cas cut in, looking at him earnestly, "It's alright. I don't blame you for it- there was nothing you could do." Dean smiled a little, and the two stared at each other for a long while.

After a moment, Cas broke the silence. "The others…Sam, Gabriel?" Dean looked down, choking a little on his words. "They didn't... they didn't make it. I'm the only one left." Cas sucked in a sharp breath, nodding.

They made it to a hole in the ground, and just like what Cas had described, and elevator.

"I believe I can reroute the system to work," Cas said, "I've studied something like this before…" Dean smiled slightly, impressed, but then thought of something. "Do we really want it to go down?" Cas blinked. "It is better than staying up here." Dean nodded.

Cas played around with some wires in the control box, and after a second, something sparked, and the elevator started going down.

"Geez, Cas, you really are brilliant." Cas blushed deeply, and they looked around the dark path they were descending. Much to their confusion, it started to go sideways. "What the hell?" Dean mumbled, and suddenly, Cas cried out as something slammed against the glass.

They backed away, and looked at it. It looked like... a werewolf! "Oh my god," Cas breathed, and huddled a little closer to Dean, who put an arm around him. "What is going on?" The thing kept clawing at the glass with its sharp nails, and the elevator kept moving.

Next, they came to something they couldn't see, just an invisible force they could barely make out stampeding around the cell. They could hear barking and snarling.

The box after that had something that wasn't violent or imposing- simply someone standing. It had strange tattoos up its arm and all over its bald head, and its eyes glowed blue. It was holding a gold bottle, with blue mist inside.

"Wait a second..." Dean muttered, and Cas looked at him, still horrified by their surroundings. "What?" "They made us choose."

"What?!" Cas repeated, "I'm sorry, I don't think I understand."

Dean put a hand up to the glass. "They made us choose! Those sick sons of bitches made us choose how we die!" he shouted, hitting the glass angrily. The creature just stared back at him through the barrier.

Cas looked around fearfully. "Who do you mean?" Dean didn't answer, and the elevator suddenly stopped. They looked at each other, and the doors opened, revealing an empty hallway of what looked like some kind of facility.

"They got in!" Rufus shouted frantically, and Frank got on the phone. "Code Red, two of the archetypes are on the premises, I repeat, Code Red!" Charlie rushed in, closing the doors shut after her. "How did this happen? Huh?!"

As they were walking along, they came to a box with a row of buttons and switches. They went in, but as they did, a voice came over the loudspeakers of the place.

"Dean Winchester. Castiel." A cordial albeit strange sounding voice spoke calmly. "You aren't supposed to be here." Cas and Dean looked at each other, frowning. "Who are you, you son of a bitch?!" Dean yelled, and the voice calmly chuckled. "That is not of importance right now, since knowing my name won't save you from your fate."

_Fate?_ Cas mouthed, and Dean shrugged. The voice kept going. "But if you must know, my name is Zachariah, head of this organization. You see, boys- you and your sad, pathetic group of friends are part of a sacrifice. It is imperative that it is carried out, or the old ones will rise. Lucifer, will rise."

Cas' eyes widened, and Dean looked around. "The devil?!" "The only way to keep Lucifer from rising out of hell and bringing on the apocalypse, is for Castiel to die before sunrise." Dean balled his fists. "You shut your pie hole, asshat, Cas isn't goin' anywhere, not on my watch!"

"Oh, I'm afraid that's not your call, son. Please- for your sake- don't make this any harder than it needs to be." Just then, the two heard footsteps clomping toward them from every which way, and saw SWAT team members come out with guns. Cas glanced at Dean, and Dean searched all the buttons for something that might help them. Then he saw it- system purge.

"Press it?" "Press it."

They pressed it together, and all of a sudden, all the elevators dinged, and all of the terrifying monsters came flying out at the same time, turning the vast hallway into a bloodbath.

"Come on," Dean whispered, and they crept out, through the violent carnage and battle of monsters killing and eating everyone.

To their left, Bela, the one who had been spying as they left for the cabin, was trying to fight back against a dark creature. It opened its mouth, and revealed two sharp incisors, going on to bite her and bleed her neck out. Cas squeezed his eyes shut.

"Just don't look, Cas," Dean said, and Cas nodded, "Here- defend yourself with this," Dean picked up a shotgun from a body on the ground, and though Cas looked uneasy holding it, he would have used anything to stay safe. They weaved their way through, and Dean watched as some guy got torn to shreds by the invisible dog.

In the control room, the three were desperately trying everything. "It's no use- the place is overrun," Rufus said, and Charlie nodded. "We're gonna have to escape using the underground route!" Frank turned back to the control board grimly, but nodded. He pressed a button, and a door in the floor opened.

Just as they were about to go in, the door exploded, and in ran a werewolf, grabbing Charlie and pulling her away from Frank and Rufus. "Charlie!" they shouted, and she tried to get away, but the werewolf ripped open her chest, eating her heart. The other two had to look away, and they tried to escape once more, but something grabbed Rufus by the leg.

"Frank!" he called, and Frank turned in horror. Rufus slowly opened his eyes through the fog of the explosion, and a figure began to appear.

"Aw... aw, no!" he said, "A Rugaru? Seriously?!" He screamed as it attacked him, and Frank grimaced as he was forced to retreat down the hatch before any monsters came for him.

Cas and Dean finally made it even farther underground, and followed a dark, damp, and winding hallway. Suddenly, someone ran out in front of them, and out of pure surprise, Cas shot at him, knocking the guy to the ground.

As Dean looked down, the guy, who had big glasses and a nametag that read 'Frank Devereaux," grabbed his leg. "Please... kill him," the guy muttered, handing him a weird looking pointed knife, then went limp. Dean frowned, looking down the weapon, and they kept going.

They stopped where a strange door with weird markings on it stood.

Dean pulled the handle, and they went in. The circular room was surrounded by stone pillars, each bearing an engraved design of a person, each unique in its own. Cas dropped his gun, rubbing his hands together for warmth in the damp area.

"You two," a voice came from the shadows, and out stepped a tall man, dressed in a black suit with balding grey hair and an impish look on his face. They presumed it was Zachariah. "You sure are tenacious, aren't you?"

"Alright, you either tell us what the hell is going on, or I let one of those monsters in here to eat your face off, pumpkin," Dean said, pointing the knife at him. Zachariah once again chuckled. "I told you. Whether you want to believe me or not, you're part of an important sacrifice."

Cas looked around the room thoughtfully. "What are all these stones? What do they represent?" Zach followed his gaze, and nodded. "Ah yes. The archetypes. Each one represents one of your friends- and you of course."

Dean frowned, and Zach continued. "There's the Promiscuous- Jessica... the Jokester, Gabriel. The Smartass, Crowley. The Jock, Sam. You Castiel- you're The Scholar. And you Dean... The Virgin."

Dean laughed loudly. "Me? A virgin? In your dreams, you dick. And Sammy? A friggin' jock? The dude hits- _hit_ the book more than he hit a friggin' ball." Zach shrugged. "We take what we can get. Sam's taller and more muscular than you."

Cas very badly wanted to disagree with this, but he figured now would not be the right time.

"So, you think you and your pack of monkeys can 'sacrifice' us to Lucifer to keep him from jumpstarting Judgement Day?" "I do. It's been happening for years, it's a solid system. Now, it's optional for the Virgin to die, but you, Castiel- if you're still alive by morning, it'll be Apocalypse Now. Come on Dean... you can kill him, and save the human race. We're the good guys."

Dean crossed his arms. "You listen to me, you two-faced douche-" "You listen to ME, boy! This isn't a game! The fate of the humans lies in your puny hands, and I'm not going to let you screw this up. 7 billion people, Dean! Save them- save yourself."

Dean looked down for a second, and Cas began to worry he would listen, but Dean looked up at Zach again."You killed my friends. You'd have me kill the only thing I have left," he looked to Cas, "I've got nothing to live for. Not today, you son of a bitch," he mumbled, and stuck his knife through Zach's jaw, creating a shockwave of light all around them.

They flew back, and after a second, woke up beside each other, backs up against a wall.

They looked at each other. "Hi Dean." "Hi Cas." Dean sighed. "So. Hell of a weekend, huh?" "That is an understatement." Dean laughed, and Cas took his hand. "Dean, there's one last thing I'd like to do before the world ends." "Yeah? And that is?"

Cas brought his lips to Dean's, and they kissed. When Cas finally pulled away, he smiled. "That was nice. For a supposed 'virgin,' you're a good kisser." Dean huffed. "That douchewad had no idea what he was talking about." Cas laughed, which made Dean smile.

They sat together. "I wonder how my Uncle Bobby's cabin was turned into something like that... I mean, we never visited the place as kids, but I didn't know it would be like this." "Well, like Zachariah said, it has been an ongoing ritual. Your Uncle was most likely just an unlucky owner."

Dean nodded, and they scooted closer to each other. "I'm glad we met," Cas went on, and Dean looked at him. "Yeah... I just wish Gabe had introduced us sooner. Kinda a bad time on a trip like this, huh? You should have been on the last trip we took. California- Jess insisted that we go to Disneyland, since Sam and I had never been, and it was the stupidest trip of my life... but it was great, nonetheless," he added wistfully, feeling a pang of sadness as he thought of their friends.

Cas smiled. "I remember when my brother went on that trip. He brought home Mickey Mouse ears for me."

They sat together in content silence as the room started to shake, stone falling around them. "Well, I guess this is it, Cas!" Dean shouted over the rumbling, "Sunrise!" "I guess so!" They gripped each other's hand as a blinding white light flashed, and the place burst open, destroying everything and the cabin.

Out of the ruin, a fiery figure walked out, brushing himself off as he grinned.

"Let's get this party started," Lucifer said, extending his arms to the world.


End file.
